dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Fracture Dart
Description :"An advanced form of Splinter Dart. Sends up an explosive arrow that splits in mid-air, showering an even wider area with smaller missiles." An advanced version of Splinter Dart. Usage, damage, and tactics *Press and hold the bound button to shoot, and then release the button to trigger the explosion. **Unlike Downpour Volley, the trajectory of this attack can not be altered, though the position it explodes along its flight can be manipulated. **The darts follow a high parabolic arc that gains enough height to easily hit a hovering Drake or Hydra's heads. The arc ensures the explosions land only a few body lengths in front of the archer. **The range of projectile's flight highly depends on height difference between the position of the user and target. *Similar to Dazzle Blast, the initial projectile must impact the enemy in order to inflict Torpor and Poison with an equipped Rusted Bow. *The darts will impact on low ceilings and not explode properly, making this skill generally useless indoors. A few indoor locations have ceilings that are sufficiently lofty, notably: **Most of the spiral and the larger chambers of the Everfall. **The Gathering Chamber in the Catacombs *To retain partial usefulness indoors against higher or flying targets, it is advisable to either line up the shot with the enemy or fire point-blank. Damage *When used properly, the darts explode in the air dealing explosive damage, and have a very good chance to inflict burning. **If the darts are not exploded before they hit the ground, the explosion will not be as effective since it will detonate with approximately only half the available explosive charge. It is better to trigger the explosion just above ground for maximum effect. **The explosion has good knockdown, and can reliably knock most Dragonkin out of the air when flying. **Due to multiple explosions over a wide area it is possible to simultaneously hit multiple body parts of large enemies, effectively multiplying stagger/knockdown power. *The darts have no magickal component; even if the bow is given a Weapon enchantment, there will be no magickal damage inflicted. *Damage scales well with total strength, including core and bow strength. *Damage is greatly boosted by Strength Boosted. *Though it can inflict burning, the explosions do not appear to be based on elemental fire damage. Thus, they do not have extra effect on enemies weak to fire. *The best damage output from Fracture Dart is double that of Splinter Dart. Pawn use *Pawns are very effective at using this skill and can be observed to learn the correct positioning. *Pawns with good Bestiary knowledge can be problematic with this skill in low-ceiling enclosed spaces such as those found in Bitterblack Isle as they will use it exclusively against creatures with Fire weakness; however they do not recognise that the darts are missing the target constantly due to striking the low ceiling and thus fail to contribute to the battle. Notes *If Special Arrows are equipped a single arrow will be used. If Blast Arrow are equipped they will add ~20% to inflicted damage, but only if a direct hit on a target is obtained. *As the skill has no magickal component, creatures such as Ghosts are not affected by this skill. *If used correctly, damage output can be very high (as good as or better than Downpour Volley), but there is no opportunity to exploit elemental weaknesses. *A similar mechanic is used for the correct release of Magick Archer's Magickal Gleam. *This skill can remove the wooden bar on the opposite side of a gated door, if it can be fired beyond the gate. This is only possible on the roofless room at the far end of The Shadow Fort: fire from the side wall, not the door way, and aim to get the dart to explode just inside the room. Gallery fracture1.jpg fracture2.jpg Category:Fire Based Skills Category:Shortbow Skills